


This little Fae loves me

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Height Differences, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Size Difference, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Fae are small and smart, but Ed is extraordinary.Day 26 Autumn OTP Challenge: Fairytales/Fae/Folklore





	This little Fae loves me

Fae folk were typically very smart, and very small. Ed was no exception, about the size of Lucius’ little cousin’s polly pocket dolls. He was so tiny and adorable, best seen through some form if magnifying glass. He had tiny glasses made from thin sheets of glass broken off from clear bottles. His clothes were a green sweater woven from grass strings (crochet or knitted, it was too small to tell), and pants made from some tough and flexible leaf or petal. Edward was also the sweetest little thing. He had four arms, a greenish sheen to his skin, and a set of wings similar to that of a cicada. He liked to spend his time reading books, despite the tremendous effort it took to get a book or even turn the pages. He was so happy when Lucius bought him pocket sized books, which were still significantly larger than him but the pages were thinner and it was a lot smaller than a normal sized book. 

Lucius usually slept on his back which luckily turned in his favor once he started to fall for Edward. As the little fae decided he very much liked snuggling up in the left breast pocket of his pajama top. So he could keep the tiny sweet man close to his heart. 

Edward was just a joy to have around, even getting him mini cups, bowls, and plates had been fun. Usually they could share ‘meals for one’ because Edward was so small, and Lucius liked to portion his meals. 

Edward’s favorite spot to sit was either in his breast pocket, close to his heart, or on the crook of his neck, leaning against his pulse point. Ed liked it when Lucius read to him, or told him about his day, he liked sitting on Lucius’ head and scratching at his scalp, he liked reciting poetry and fun facts. He was just an amazing little person. And most wonderful of all, he liked to be with Lucius and Lucius liked to be with him. 


End file.
